dulce venganza
by masternica
Summary: kick y sus demás amigos ayudan a kendall a vengarse. no menores.


Kick buttowski: dulce venganza.

Nota: bueno hace ya demasiado tiempo que no publico un fanfic de esta serie pero bueno hace tiempo que quiero publicar un lemon y no podía resistir más. Bueno les aclaro que este fanfic es independiente a mis otros fanfics. Sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Dulce venganza:

Era un día como cualquier otro en el pacifico pueblo de nuestro acróbata favorito y digo pacifico porque en verdad lo era puesto que kick literalmente había decidido limitar sus acrobacias a lugares donde no destruyera algo ajeno y ya solo hacia sus acrobacias en su guarida, en el basurero y en la colina del muerto. Y logro librarse de Bradford porque en sexto año se inscribió en la escuela de artes marciales donde enseñaban un estilo llamado jeet kune do . Propiedad Del padre de un nuevo amigo llamado Jair King.

Justo estaban volviendo los tres de la colina del muerto cuando de repente se encontraron con Jackie quien ahora era la novia de Gunther quien la saluda con un beso.

-chicos. Que alegría verlos. Que tal les fue.-dijo la castaña.

-perfecto si esta vez conseguí bajar la colina con los ojos cerrados.- dijo el acróbata orgulloso.

-OH. Si eso deberá darnos mas visitas en nuestro canal de lo más increíble.- agrego el vikingo.

-si todo va excelente.-agrego el moreno.

-muy bien yo casualmente tuve un excelente día. Desearía decir lo mismo de Kendall.- dijo Jackie.

-¿Que pasa con kendall?- pregunto el acróbata.

-despues de que reynaldo y ella se separaron reynaldo dejo la escuela para estudiar el la academia privada de mellowbrock. Y empezó a salir con Ashley la primita de Gordon.- dijo la chica de anteojos.

Las palabras de Jackie llenaban de furia a kick.

-y no van a creerme pero después de eso Ashley le envio a ella un video por email en donde ella y reynaldo estaban teniendo sexo. Solo para molestarla.- dijo la castaña.

Al oir eso kick se lleno de furia hasta el punto de empollar su puño marcando sus venas.

-que? No pudo haberle dicho a sus padres.- dijo Jair.

-si que hay con eso?- pregunto kick.

-de alguna manera Reynaldo hizo que el video se borrara apenas terminara. Lo se porque estuve allí estudiando con Kendall cuando eso paso. La pobre esta tan herida que no a reído desde ayer.-

-saben deberíamos ir con el tal reynaldo y darle una buena golpiza. Y al marica de gordon también.- dijo el joven moreno.

-no es mala idea.-dijo el acrobata.

-no chicos eso solo los metería en problemas seria mejor una venganza mas sutil como un video de ustedes teniendo relaciones con kendall.- dijo el vikingo dejando boquiabiertos a sus amigos .

-eso según tu porque seria mas sutil.- dijo jair.

-porque nadie lo sabra. Podemos decirle a kendall que use el mismo truco que uso reynaldo para que se borre el video después de que Ashley lo vea. Piénsenlo Ashley se pondrá tan celosa de ver a dos chicos guapos y marcados. Haciéndolo con su peor enemiga.- agrego el rubio.

-es brillante cariño.-dijo Jackie.

-solo hay un problema. En serio kendall accedería a hacer eso.- dijo kick.

-déjamelo ami.- dijo la chica de anteojos.

Al día siguiente después de la escuela kendall iba con Jackie de vuelta a su casa.

-y dime amiga aun estas deprimida.- pregunto la castaña.

-tu que crees.-respondió ella.

-amiga. Reynaldo no valía la pena.-dijo Jackie.

-ya lo se. Lo que ocurre es que. Bueno Reynaldo era el único chico que se fijaría en mi porque aceptémoslo soy una nerd.- dijo la rubia.

-por dios kendall. Podrás ser una nerd pero también eres la chica más guapa de la escuela con tu cabello hermoso y rubio. Tu piel suave y tersa y tus hermosos y grandes atributos.-dijo la castaña incomodando un poco a su amiga.

-además tengo en mente dos chicos mucho mas guapos que reynaldo. Que con mucho gusto lo harían contigo.- dijo Jackie.

Justo en ese preciso momento llegan a la casa de los Perkins y al entrar fueron recibidos por Gunther.

-hola querida. Convenciste a kendall.-dijo el rubio.

-convencerme de que?- pregunto la rubia.

-veraz amiga. Le comente a nuestros amigos lo que la plástica esa te hizo y formulamos esta dulce venganza y te encantara solo tienes que hacerlo con ellos.- explico Jackie mientras habría la puerta del cuarto de kendall.

Dentro del cuarto estaban kick y jair usando nada mas que un boxer al verlos kendall se mojo de deseo.

-Woo. Chicos harán esto por mi?- dijo kendall.

-por supuesto. Belleza.-dijo kick haciendo que sonriera por primera vez en varios días.-

Más tarde. Esa noche en la mansión del papa de Gordon. Ashley estaba en la computadora chateando. Cuando recibió por correo un video. Que por curiosidad decidió abrir.

En el video. Se podía ver a kendall en la cama de su cuarto con kick y jair en ropa interior.

-hola ramera. lista para el show?-dijo la rubia.

-asi chicos. Caliéntenme.- decía kendall mientras la besaban y manoseaban.

-son tal como lo soñe. Dios que maravilla.

Acto seguido kendall comenzó a chupar las enormes virilidades de jair y kick las cuales comenzaban a escurrir de deseo.

-ay! que delicia.- decía kendall.

Actos después ambos fornidos tomaron a kendall y cada uno penetro unos de sus orificios con sus mastiles de carne. luego iniciaron un sube y baja que hizo que la rubia se sintiera en el mismo paraiso.Y tanto kick como jair hacia gemir de placer a la rubia. hasta alcanzar un indescriptible orgamos que la sacudio como un trapo.

Como los chicos la veian cansada la dejaron descansar pero ella no tardo en calentarse de nuevo y comenzo a chupar sus penes para que recuperar su ereccion.

-woau. Kendall no sabia que podias ser tan pervertida.-dijo kick.

Asi estubieron follando a lo largo del video que duro treinta minutos.

-adiós lenta.- decía kendall al final del video que automáticamente se elimino. Dejando a Ashley con muy mal sabor de boca.(aunque muy exitada.)

-esto no acabado Perkins.- dijo la pelinegra.

Fin por ahora.

Nota: bueno espero que les haya gustado los cambios de esta historia los hice con la unica intencion de que si alguien esta interesado en hacer un comic erotico con esta historia tiene mi permiso para hacerlo.


End file.
